kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
School Refusal
is the thirteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of an arc featuring the Horoscopes Scorpion attempting to re-recruit the first Zodiarts that Fourze defeated. Synopsis Gentaro and the others decide to bring back those students who were Zodiarts to the school, starting with Toshiya Miura. Plot After ensuring the locker would not be removed again, Gentaro and others find a mob led by Toshiya Miura's mother over the monster sightings around the campus. Gentaro is able to get involved when the school's principal Kouhei Hayami arrives and charms the mob into calming down. While Hayami gives his speech of assurance, which inspires Gentaro to put an end to the Zodiarts sightings, Tomoko remembers the Scorpion Zodiarts saying the same thing to her before she leaves with the others. After Gentaro talks with the others about trying to help those who used Zodiarts Switches to return to school, Shun agrees to help with Miura. Shun introduces Gentaro to Miura's girlfriend Mari Yamamoto who offers her assistance to get Miura back to school. Finding Miura at his family's photography studio, Gentaro tries to talk Miura into returning to school, but Miura who reveals he is over his grudge with Shun has another reason for not attending AGHS and runs off. They find Miura with the Scorpion Zodiarts, and no longer intending to show any mercy to him, Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Zodiarts with the Hammer Switch while others take Miura to safety. However, though overpowered by Fourze Fire States, the Scorpion Zodiarts produces the stardust-based ninjas called Dusterds to cancel the Kamen Rider's attack and cover his escape. Though Kamen Rider Fourze tries to assure him that he will keep the monster from him, an upset Miura runs off, again. After setting up a plan, the Kamen Rider Club tricks Miura into watching a little play they made to cheer him up, which only upsets him. Though he admits that he loves the school, he cannot go back there as that is where the Zodiarts Switches are. Before he can elaborate, Ms. Sonoda arrives to take him to the principal when the Dusterds attack and kidnap Miura. Chasing after them, Kamen Rider Fourze saves Miura with the Hammer Switch before assuming Elek States in conjugation with the Water Switch to take the ninjas out. Miura breaks down as he reveals that he is suffering from Zodiarts Switch withdrawal as he walks off with Kamen Rider Fourze stunned as to how he can help him, now. Soon after, Miura is confronted by Sonoda, who is actually the Scorpion Zodiarts as she gives him a new Zodiarts Switch. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Fire, Elek **Cross - Launcher **Triangle - Gatling, Water **Square - Hammer *'States Used:' **Base States, Fire States, Elek States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : *Toshiya Miura's mother: *Toshiya Miura's father: *Student's Mother: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *This episode reveals the identity of the Scorpion Zodiarts. *First time for Fourze using Hammer and Water Modules. *First appearance of Kouhei Hayami. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: School Refusal, Stinger Onslaught, Christmas Eve Choir and Right and Wrong Conflict. DSTD08714-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08714-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢学・校・拒・絶｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢学・校・拒・絶｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze